Professor Pyg (Arkhamverse)
'Professor Pyg '''makes an appearence in ''Batman: Arkham Knight ''as the main antagonist in the side mission ''The Perfect Crime. History Before Arkham Knight Lazlo Valentin was obsessed with making himself and people "perfect" after being berated by his parents that he wasn't "perfect" or "wasn't good enough" to please them. As an adult, he was a gifted scientist, but after suffering a schizophrenic breakdown, believed that people must have their uniqueness removed if they are to be perfect the way he envisions it. Taking up the deranged persona of Professor Pyg, he became the ringmaster of the Circus of Strange, where he would tour the country, luring victims of all ages to his show, and surgically turning them into his Dollotrons, "perfecting" them as he sees it. The end results are organic robots with doll masks grafted on their faces, genitals presumably removed and unable to feel or think anything. Those he could not "fix" were simply tossed like trash. Eventually, he conceived a son, Janosz; it's implied that he was born from a rape victim and Pyg had her either killed or turned into a Dollotron when she refused to be with him. At one point, Pyg turned the young son of a rich man named O'Neil into a Dollotron, and when O'Neil brought a suitcase of money to release him, Pyg refused to let the boy go and had his Dollotrons, including O'Neil's son, capture him and prep him for surgery. Arkham Knight Batman finds six victims strung up like a dressed deer in various places throughout Gotham with opera music playing on loop through speakers placed next to the bodies. Because the process of turning them into Dollotrons had corrupted their DNA and destroyed their fingerprints, Batman has to use his Deep Tissue Scanner to look for any distinguishing features to identify them in the Missing Persons Reports. All the victims had similar traits: they had troubled pasts, had been through surgery prior to being kidnapped, had scars on them from accidents, genetic deformities and they all went missing at fairgrounds and parks around the country; all of which were where the Circus of Strange had stopped on its route. Alfred finds only one associated name involved with the circus: Lazlo Valentin, who leased a beauty salon in Gotham, the Pretty Dolls Parlor, but the lease expired before construction began on Wayne International Plaza. He also tells Batman to proceed with caution with Valentin, because he was mentally unstable, even by Gotham standards. Pyg is interrupted in one of his experiments by Batman, who demands that he release all of his prisoners from his Monster Machine. Pyg refuses and turns his Dollotrons upon Batman before joining in the fight, throwing knives at Batman while singing crazy song lines as the Opera music plays on. After Batman defeats them he arrests Pyg and takes him to the GCPD Lock-up, all the while Pyg bemoans how his mother will be very disappointed in him. Trivia *Unlike the comics, Pyg is the leader of the Circus of Strage rather then simply a member of it. *Pyg's creator, Grant Morrison, described him as "one of the weirdest, most insane characters that's ever been in Batman. We hear a lot about Batman facing crazy villains but we tried to make this guy seem genuinely disturbed and disconnected". This was also alluded to in-game twice, first when deducing that Professor Pyg was responsible for the serial killings, where Alfred warns Batman to proceed with caution regarding Pyg as even by Gotham standards, he's unstable; and second when visiting the confinement cell after completing his Most Wanted mission yet before encountering Scarecrow, where a Joker hallucination commented that Pyg was "sicker than his Joker and Harley's honeymoon tapes. Gallery Professor_Pyg's_defeat.jpg Batman Arkham Knight - The Perfect Crime (Professor Pyg) Batman Arkham Knight Professor Pyg 'Game Over' Screen-2 Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Knifemen Category:Masked Villain Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Singing Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutilators Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Doctor Category:Slaveholders Category:Weaklings Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain